In an existing approach to video sharing, a first user sees a video clip or other video source that he or she believes would be of interest to a second user, and correspondingly sends some type of electronic message to the second user. Typically, the message includes a link to the video, or includes the video itself, thereby allowing the second user to view the video. In a PC environment, the procedure may involve the first user sending an e-mail to the second user, where the e-mail includes a URL of the video, or includes the video as a file attachment. Similarly, in mobile communication environments, the procedure may involve the first user sending a message linking to or encapsulating the video, e.g., an MMS message.
The overall process is somewhat disconnected in terms of interaction between the users. For example, feedback from the second user to the first user comes, if at all, in the form of a return e-mail or text message, or perhaps later in a telephone call between the users. There is no component of simultaneous enjoyment of the video between the users, nor is there any real-time or near real-time feedback from the second user to the first user, regarding his or her enjoyment of the video.